Lightfoot halfling
| size4e = Small | origin4e = Natural | type4e = Humanoid | subtype4e = | alignment4e = | refs4e = | size3e = Small | type3e = Humanoid | subtype3e = Halfling | alignment3e = Usually neutral | challenge3e = | refs3e = | size2e = | alignment2e = | refs2e = | size1e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | patron deity = Yondalla | vision = | lifespan = 105–200 years | location = | language = Common, Halfling | subraces = | climate = Warm | terrain = Plains | skincolor = Ruddy | haircolor = Black | eyecolor = Brown, black | hairstyles = Straight hair | distinctions = | form1 = Male | appearance1 = | form2 = Female | appearance2 = | based = | first = }} Lightfoot halflings were the most common type of halflings seen in the world, in large part due to their famous wanderlust, which set them apart from the relatively sedentary ghostwise and strongheart halflings. Lightfoots were most comfortable living alongside other cultures, even adopting their cultural practices, right down to their deities. Physical characteristics A typical lightfoot halfling stood around three feet tall and weighed around 35 to 40 pounds. Their skin colors ranged from light pink to slightly reddish or bronze, and their hair color was typically auburn, brown or black. Males usually wore their hair short on the sides, often with a mullet or bowl cut. Facial hair among males was rare except for extremely old halflings. Females rarely allowed their hair to grow beyond shoulder length. When not adventuring or entertaining others, halflings preferred simple, well-made clothes that were comfortable to wear yet looked attractive. Psychology The impression a lightfoot halfling always tried to project was that of a mirthful, friendly individual who was always interested in making new friends. Sometimes this light-hearted attitude was genuine, but other times it was a facade to lull people into a false sense of security so that they might reveal secrets that would benefit the halfling. Halflings were extremely social towards their own kind and tended to form neighborhoods within cities they inhabited, both for companionship and for mutual protection. While not exactly greedy, halflings did enjoy wealth and respected the power and pleasures that it could bring. However, they were careful not to let greed compromise themselves or their society. In addition to information gathering, many halflings became collectors of different objects, ranging from mundane items like books or weapons to more exotic interests such as artifacts and other ancient secrets. Homelands Lightfoots were, by nature, wanderers, and so could rarely be found tied down to one place for very long. Typically, lightfoot halfling clans moved from one area to another rapidly, staying in one place rarely more than a year or two. There were exceptions to this rule, however, and in spite of their curiosity and adventurousness, some halflings were drawn to their ancestral homeland of Luiren before its destruction. Others merely settled more permanently in some foreign land, usually human. Still, it could not truly be said that lightfoot halflings had any land of their own; instead, they called the whole world their home. Appendix References Connections Category:Lightfoot halflings Category:Races